


The New Normal

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cell Phones, Cock Slut, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sexual Abuse, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi complains about how he used to be the center of attention as the locker room "favorite bottom" and how things changed over the years.Sexy interactions include:Leo with De JongLeo with RakiticLeo with Jordi AlbaLeo with PiqueAmong other interesting situations.
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi, Gerard Piqué/Shakira, Jordi Alba/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Ivan Rakitić, Lionel Messi/Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen, Lionel Messi/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Busquets/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The New Normal

I miss the days when having a cock up my ass used to mean something exciting and extraordinary. I know that I'm the one who took it too far to the point where my friends can't appreciate fucking me anymore. I also know that my hole is not as tight as it used to be, but it just sucks to go from being almost everyone's favorite bottom to going around and begging them to have sex with me. I literally have to get down on my knees, kiss their feet, suck their cocks and tease them properly and hope that they'll be kind enough to dig it in my other end!

I get that they prefer their wives over me. I respect their tastes but it's not just about that fading interested. There's a general lack of respect for my body as a whole. Nowadays, I could be walking naked in Barca locker room after a match, and a relatively new player like Frenkie de Jong gets behind me, casually shoves his dick in my ass and ask "how was the game, captain?" and that's not some kind of hypothetical example. That's what happened a couple of days ago.

I was surrounded by all my teammates and managers who couldn't care less because I was the locker room ho after all. That's why I tried not to make a big deal out of it, smiled, and answered "Actually it was a pretty good game, and you played as great as ever, Frenkie" and that was it. He twitched his dick inside me a couple of times and said "glad to hear that" as he pulled out and walked to his shower!

That's not the worst manifestation of being available all the time though. What I hate the most is when they promise to fuck me if I do a certain thing. Two seasons ago, Ivan Rakitic wanted to prank Jordi Alba and convince him that he lost his phone. So, he simply walked next to me in the locker room, shoved the phone in my butthole, and whispered: "if you keep it inside until Jordi believes that he lost it, I will fuck you the next weekend, okay?"

I tried. I swear to God I tried but it wasn't long before Alba called his phone and although it was silent, it kept vibrating in my ass. I blushed so badly as Ivan has shoved that phone deep enough to touch my weak spot. Jordi saw how red my face got and how hard it was for me to stand and figured out that I was hiding it. Since I was wearing nothing but a jockstrap, it wasn't hard to find the one place I could've hidden his phone in. I was chubby enough to keep the vibration unnoticed and I tried to act cool as he got behind me and started jiggling my butt fat with his fingertips in suspicion.

I will never forget how embarrassing it was as Alba looked at the other men in the room, cubbed both of my ass cheeks with his palms, and smirked at the vibrations before saying "give me back my phone you stupid, slut!" Not only I had to push the phone out while everyone kept staring at my bare hole and laughing at me, but Jordi also stopped having sex with me for the next three months just because I was part of that stupid prank, and Ivan didn't fuck me, simply because I failed him.

I don't blame Rakitic, Alba, or de Jong for how they behave around me because they're just my teammates after all. What hurts the most is when someone close to me, someone who's a childhood friend acts like them. I mean, I can't talk about this without talking about Pique. I understand that he cares about me deeply but sometimes he acts like he doesn't at all.

I don't mind if he doesn't wanna fuck me anymore. As he likes to put it "he had sex with me more than he had with Shakira!" So it makes sense that our intimate nights would be very few and far between but what frustrated me is when he casually teases me just for the fun of it. He does this like every other day. We'll be standing with other teammates in the tunnel that leads to the training stadium or something.

We'll be usually having a normal conversation, six or seven players talking about our kids, the next match, or what's happening in the news in general. That's when Gerard usually slides his hand through my shorts and underwear in front of everyone, shove a couple of fingers in my hole and start fingering me! He doesn't do it to prepare me for later sex or anything. My butt is just his new fidget spinner toy!

It has gotten so bad that I learned not to stand next to Pique when we have a group chat in the tunnels but it wasn't long before Ter Stegen, Sergio Busquets, and Suarez started doing the same thing. It's mostly annoying when I stand between two of my pervert mates, and I have two hands beneath my shorts, each grappling a buttock and contributing with one middle finger to play with my otherwise abandoned hole.

You might wonder why I don't protest. Well if I do they'll think that I'm being sensitive and yeah they'll stop "bullying" me for a while for sure but that will also eliminate my chances of having any of their cocks inside me any time soon. That's actually the main reason that led me to sleep with other footballers that never been to Barcelona's locker room. That's why I hook up with Cristiano, Ramos, Agüero, Maradona and likewise. They never saw how available my ass can be. Thus, every time we meet, they still bang me and they do it with a passion too!

Another thing I like about Cris and Maradona in particular. Not just that there's some kind of a special competition between me and them on personal achievements and records but also the fact that these two bastards got two of the thickest dicks I ever had the honor to feel inside me, and they make my hole feel as tight as it felt the night I lost my "anal" virginity!

The End


End file.
